Referring to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a structure diagram showing a liquid crystal display (LCD) system 10. Liquid crystal display (LCD) system 10 usually includes an LCD array that is organized according to rows and columns. A timing and control block receives video data and generates the necessary timing signals to selectively activate pixels in the LCD system. The timing and control signals activate a pixel by enabling a source driver and a gate driver. Thin film transistor (TFT) type displays have a transistor array that is placed on top of liquid crystal array to be controlled by the source driver and data driver.
Pixels in the LCD are arranged as charge storage elements that are represented as capacitors. The charge stored in the pixel is an analog quantity that determines the brightness associated with the pixel. For color pixel arrays, the color associated with a selected pixel is determined by the charge stored in each of the pixels associated with the color planes. A typical color LCD also requires hundreds of buffer amplifiers to drive all of the columns in the display.
For driving the LCD array, a plurality of output buffers are used in the source driver, and the output buffers consumes much power when they work. Therefore, the present invention presents a buffer consumes lesser power.